More Strange Routines!
by audi3nc3ofon3
Summary: The extension to "Strange Lunch Routine"! OC's and America are going to be involved, but Erwin and Loki will be the main focus. Also, all you Americans who see pigeons as rats with wings, prepare for some education (I have 5 or 6 books on pigeons, fight me on these facts!).
1. Chapter 1

_Here it is! The longer version of "Strange Lunch Routine"! So far it is only one chapter, but I will continue to add to this one. Also, OC's are welcome in this one; preferably female, but I will accept some males. The limit is 4 males, 5 females total (Transgender and other characters like that are also welcome, but the limit is again, 5.) Also, this story is moving to America because Americans see pigeons as vermin, and Erwin's gonna educate some patriots. Also, Oorai is trying to get more students, so TRANSFER STUDENT TIME~! XD. Anywho, have fun y'all~!_

* * *

Erwin's day continued on as usual; algebra, then history, then gym, and finally tankery practice. She nearly had a heart attack when she heard the freshman team screeching over something…again.

 _They have got to learn to stop screaming at every little thing._ Erwin ran the rest of the way to storage shed and looked around. Surely enough, everyone was startled by the sudden outburst, unsurprisingly enough everyone was reacting in a different way. Most had ducked for cover, but Erwin's team was trying to smack something out of the air and Yukari was trying to catch it with a net. Just as Erwin was about to ask what the issue was, the small black object flew towards her as landed half-gracefully on the ground at her feet, before looking up and cooing at her.

Erwin stared at the black feathered being, quite un-amused. "Hi Loki." The odd pigeon just cooed again and tilted its head as if to say 'Why hello there Erwin! I had no idea you would be here!'

"Get rid of it!"

Erwin looked up to see Momo pointing at her, obviously thinking that Erwin had had something to do with the cause of the disturbance.

"Don't be rude to Loki. He was probably just curious about us. He's a very odd pigeon."

"He is a rat with wings!" One of the public morals committee, probably Sodoko, yelled.

Erwin gasped and knelt down, placing one of her hands over Loki's head. "How dare you say such a thing! And while he's right here! You hurt his feelings!" Erwin patted Loki lightly and giggled, "it's okay Loki. She just has no idea on what she is talking about! You are not a rat with wings; in fact, you could be the descendant of a million great heroes who won medals and stuff!"

Erwin looked up as Caesar burst into laughter, possibly over realizing why Erwin was not as freaked out as the rest of the team. "I don't get why you're laughing Caesar, but clearly I said something funny."

Caesar had finally calmed down enough to talk without an issue, "Just the whole idea Erwin. You have a wonky pigeon that caused a little bit of debauchery and you called him Loki."

It took the blond co-commander a few seconds to understand why this had been so hilarious; Loki had been a trickster according to Norse mythology, and this pigeon just so happened to cause a bit of chaos by accident from general snooping. Erwin laughed quietly, finally understanding why it was humorous; she had made the joke by accident, but that didn't make it any less amusing.

"Yes, well, that was actually kind of accidental. I just started calling him that and it kind of stuck." Erwin replied while holding out her hand. Loki jumped into her open palm and shuffled up to her shoulder, looking more like a parrot that a pigeon. "I think he used to be someone's pet, or he's imprinted. Either way, he really likes people." Loki began cooing quietly, fiddling with Erwin's bangs in an attempt of friendly grooming.

"So, are we going to be 'Pigeon team' now?" Oryou asked, smirking at how the winged creature was acting.

"I think that's going a little too far; but really, Loki's a harmless fellow." Erwin rubbed under the black pigeon's beak, causing the small creature to stretch his head out a little. "He could probably be the school mascot if we really wanted."

"No! We are not having a winged rat as a school mascot!" Sodoko yelled, glaring at the blond commander who struck a pose resembling utter offense once again.

Once everyone had calmed down, Erwin placed Loki on a crate and tankery practice began. But just as Hippo team was about to leave, the dark pigeon leapt into their tank and sat down in Erwin's lap. While her team was concerned that the small avian creature could get badly hurt or startled while they practiced, this was soon proved wrong as the pigeon simply sat there, paying no mind to the noise and movement. Even Erwin didn't seem to pay much attention to the small critter, focusing most of her attention on her radio commands and alerting her team when it was safe to fire.

Practice ended all too soon, forcing Hippo team to part with the strange creature. Erwin actually took some time and set up a little nest for him, made out of some old covers and random cloths, before placing Loki in the over-done pigeon home and staring at him with a serious expression.

"Now I want you to stay here and sleep. I will be back at school in the morning, be at the bench at lunch, and here in the afternoon. I suppose I'll see you then." Erwin stood on her tip-toes and gently kissed the top of Loki's head. If he were a human and had been following her, her reaction would be _very_ different.

* * *

Loki waited until Erwin and her team had left, before he flew out and followed them. He knew where the four loud girls lived, and most of their normal routine; especially Erwin's. First Erwin had an English language class; she was determined to learn English and German; then the German language class, then some reading class, then a class to learn about living things, then lunch, then her late-arrival class, then a class she was _very_ enthusiastic about, then a class that usually required her to change and go outside to run, then the class with the tanks.

This evening's events had been an accident; he usually watched the teams and observed their actions, but today a cat thought he would make a very delicious meal. He had escaped, but nearly got killed by the numerous screaming children and a few other people. And the nerve of that one girl, to call him such a thing! If e could bathe everyday in fresh water, he'd be shinier than her polished shoes!

Still, Loki didn't live in the storage shed; it was far too open, even with all the nesting places. He actually lived near the four girls, in an abandoned house a few more feet down the road from them; it was nice and quiet, and no other animals could get in. He saw the four girls race each other to the front door and into the small house, likely going to argue over what movie to watch or whose turn it was to make dinner. Loki really couldn't understand it, but he was okay with that. He flew home and settled into his nest, which consisted on no more than four feathers, a human handful of straw, and a corner of the roof. It was small, but it was home, and that was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

Erwin awoke and stretched, smiling to herself with utter joy. She knew her teammates as well as Yukari would have similar reactions; today was the day that the entire tankery team was going to an American museum! The school had been planning this trip for some time now, and only just recently got the all-clear to head into American waters and visit a museum in the famous New York City! She had no idea which museum they were going to, but it was going to be fun! She leapt out of her bed and ran downstairs, her feet pattering quietly against the floor as she bolted to the kitchen. She grabbed a few pots and pans before running back upstairs to the bedrooms. Once she was safe in her own room, she banged the metal cookware against each other creating a deafening cacophony of noise.

"THE FLAPS ARE CLOSED! THE FLAPS ARE CLOSED! THE FLAPS ARE CLOSED!" She yelled, stopping a few minutes after she heard everyone else in the tiny house crash to the floor in terror that can only be experienced by one being awoken by an obnoxiously loud alarm.

This was the normal routine for the members of Hippo team. If one woke up before all the others, that person had to create as much noise as possible to wake up the others. In return, however, the remaining three members got the joy of trying to kill this member. This was countered by the fact that each of the girl's own rooms were considered 'safe'. And they had yet to develop a rule to counter camping.

The three remaining member ran to Erwin's room and glared at her through the doorway, clearly angered by her actions. "Good morning! We're going to New York City today~!" She cheered.

"We know that Erwin. You didn't have to remind us." Caesar grumbled, clearly irritated.

"Nothing you can do about it now! Best get ready~!" Erwin giggled, pleased with her work. Once her teammates left her doorway she quickly changed into her school uniform, and after breakfast and brushing she added her usual accessories of her coat and hat. She met her teammates downstairs, noticing that they were all dressed and ready to go.

"I hope they have something about Rome in whatever museum we are going to." Caesar muttered, gabbing her bag and opening the door.

"One can only hope." Oryou smiled, finally waking up enough to walk on her own.

Saemonza let go of Oryou and walked ahead of the bustier girl, being the first out; and then Oryou. Erwin stood at the door, taking hold of it and allowing Caesar to duck out before she left. The girls talked about non-sense on their way to school, a black feathered creature flying overhead to follow the girls on their way.

The sky was different, Loki could tell. It wasn't a bad different, just different. Like there was more smoke and gasoline in the air than what was normal. Oh well, he lived on a moving piece of land, changes were to be expected.

* * *

 _Hey all, sorry this is so short. I'm just kind of derping with this story though, so. I'm not exactly sure what y'all expected._


	3. Chapter two-and-a-half

I don't like this place. I'm not scared, because I have my family. My family that calls me Michishige…and Shigehito…And Blackjack…so they call me a bunch of different things, but they still love me; and besides, I like all my names! Plus these girls that make up my family, they saved me! I used to be a stray, but they gave me a home and stuff!

I don't understand why we went to the vet's office after playing in the park and running around and having so much fun, but they all look sad. The brown haired one with the scarf is on the verge of tears, she's holding me. The blond one is holding onto her hat in such a way that it might get ruined. I don't know why they all look like that, but I'll be strong, so they know it'll be okay! I won't whine or flail about. They'll be happy and we can play again after this.

The doctor lady has already shaved part of my back leg of fur. They keep telling me I'm fine and petting me. I know it is all fine; they're the ones that are getting upset. The doctor jabs me with a needle after finding a vein in my leg. The four girls of my family surround me…the girl with the scarf has broken down now. She's telling me to get the rabbits…

I'm tired…

I'll sleep.

They're still talking…

I can't hear or see them…

But I know they're there…

My family is hugging me…

"Go Michishige. Go chase the rabbits."

"You won't hurt anymore…"

"You're a good boy Michishige."

"You can let go now…"

I open my eyes. There's just darkness…darkness and…a rabbit…

It's hard for me to get up…but I do…

They're chanting for me, egging me on. I begin to run. I still limp but…

No…I'm not limping…my leg is better…Hey! Mr. Rabbit! Wait up! I need to catch you! Wait until they see how fast I am now!

I continue to chase the rabbit, even as everything around me changes. Despite my family not being here, I'm happy. I can make new friends, and when my family does come to visit, I can introduce them!

* * *

 _This was written after I had to put my dog down. His name was George, and we had adopted him from the local no-kill shelter. He had been there for 6 months, arrived with a buddy, and walked with a limp due to a horrible (if not exceedingly vague) accident of some kind. His buddy was adopted first, and nobody wanted George because of his limp. We saw him, walked him, visited him, and loved him. Nobody knew his age, but we knew he was OLD. He was a goof and we were always calling him different things (So training went right out the window); but he was spoiled, and we loved him. Our sassy old lady cat even started to like him._

 _He had a seizure one morning while my step dad was walking him, and that's when we knew we had to put him down…eventually. Needless to say, we procrastinated, and we feel bad about it. He wasn't the absolute worst case, but we didn't want him to suffer. We had learned long ago (like our first time taking him to a vet) that the only thing keeping him alive was his spirit and will._

 _He was a good dog, and even with all the trouble he caused us (he would wander the neighborhood at random to look around/supervise any fence-building going on), we still loved him with all our hearts. He IS THE SOLE REASON my sister is no longer afraid of all dogs; and he even inspired a few of our neighbors to adopt. He would fight for us (we never allowed him to though, and often ended up taking care of such vicious unleashed dogs ourselves; the scruff grab usually lets them know their place), even though he was injured and even when he wouldn't stand a chance. He would protect our cat and our birds, as well as the wild birds._

 _We love you George, have fun being pain-free and chasing rabbits at top speed!_

 _George Reed ?/?/?-6/28/2016_


	4. Chapter 3

_This story is actually pretty low on the list of things to update, simply because I had only planned for it to be a one-shot, and it's slice of life (For now) which is something I'm not exactly a fan of, so sorry about that. Anyway, meet the most suspicious OC in the universe. We are going to learn more about her later. Anyway, this universe is more like the anime universe, minus the movie._

 _Because the movie is not going to be part of this story, something else might happen..._

* * *

The museum consisted of nothing more than crummy modern art; from paintings that were little more than spatters across a canvas to statues of humanoid…things. Overall, it was not all that interesting. Every time the group of girls came to a window Erwin took the chance to look out it and see MASSIVE flocks of pigeons flying around the city.

"Miss Erwin, what do you keep looking at?" Erwin turned to see Yukari looking at her curiously. They were near a window again, and instead of listening to the guide like she should have been, Erwin was watching the world outside.

"The pigeons. There are a lot of really strange ones." The blond replied, looking back out the window to see a small trio flutter by. "There are so many. Some are spotted like dogs; others are the perfect example of a grey bar! There are even a few pure white ones!" The blond muttered excitedly. Aside from the voice of the guide and a few whispers, not many people were actually talking; and Erwin didn't want to be the first one to disrupt the peace.

"Miss Ervingdale! Were you listening to the guide at all?!" A shrill voice called out. Every looked in the direction to see a spindly old woman standing in front of a sitting girl who was looking at the floor. The woman hummed loudly and leaned closer to the girl, as if trying to hear and answer.

"It's a 1987 English splatter-style painted by Henry Houser. He made it specifically to honor his lover, hence the many reds, swirled to look like a rose that caught on fire." The girl spoke quietly, still staring at the floor. Before the old woman could respond, the girl stood up and started walking away. "I've memorized all the paintings. My family practically lived here." With that one last remark, the girl left; leaving her teacher and the witnesses in stunned silence.

Everyone from the school was confused, but left it as they continued their tour. It took three hours, but finally they were done with the stupid art museum. They would be heading to the hotel next. Erwin sighed as she realized that, yes, she should have been paying attention. They had to write an essay on an artist from the museum. She could probably bullshit it though.

"Just don't pick someone controversial."

Erwin screamed as the quiet voice spoke from right next to her, leaping back a good few feet. Standing there, looking utterly confused, was the girl who had burned her teacher. Now, up close, Erwin could see her better. She avoided making eye contact, and looked to be sicker than a stray dog; her brown hair was not brushed and shimmered with oil and dirt that had yet to be cleaned away. Her skin was also spotted with patches of brown, where dirt had accumulated and stayed; her clothes were far too worn and old to be considered fit for her in any way, shape, or form.

"Uh…Pardon?" Erwin asked, confused.

"You weren't paying attention. You were looking at the pigeons. Most people don't like them. They're cute. So long as you don't pick someone controversial to do a report on, you shouldn't worry." She stated, not looking at Erwin. "I'm Penny, by the way."

"Um, Erwin…Nice to-"

"Miss Ervingdale! Stop bothering other people and get back over here! We are not staying overnight in the city!" Erwin looked up to see the spindly old woman from before standing next to a bright yellow bus; "Evervalley High School" scrolled across the side.

"Suck my non-existent dick you old hag." Penny hissed before stumbling over to where her classmates were. None of them looked at her or even acknowledged her existence as they all walked past her to get on the bus.

"Erwin." The blond turned as her friend called to her; Caesar stood next to their bus, looking expectantly at her friend. "It's time to go, come on." Erwin trotted up to Caesar and both got on the bus, sitting next to each other, allowing the bus to pull away from the curb. "What was that about?"

"That girl was weird. Apparently her name is Penny."

"She told you her name?"

"Yes. Hell if I know why."

Loki looked out on the horizon. He hated the city, hadn't seen the damn place in years. Everyone hated him, and there was no place to rest. It was filthy, it was drab, it was toxic. He had no interest in going back.

Still…Something was off. Something had come to the city and was now leaving. He didn't know what it was, but it was powerful, and that had him concerned.


End file.
